A new begining, a new love
by Michaeldragon
Summary: Naruto is back from his 3 years of training with Jaraiya, Gaara isn't kidnapped by Akatsuki and Naruto arrived at Konoha in the evening. The next day he bumps in into Hinata wich is the start of a new love. This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh on me.
1. Chapter 1

The storie takes place after the time skip and Gaara isn't kidnapped by Akatsuki.

Naruto arrives at night so he didn't met anyone except Tsunade where he needed to report himself with Jaraiya. After that he went straight home to sleep.

* * *

Morning, it had rained in the Hidden village of Konoha the grass shined as if it was covered with little diamonds, birds making sounds waking up the villagers. Light coming trough the window, waking up a 15 year old, blond spiky haired boy with ocean blue eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto woke up.

"Ah it's morning, finally I can go and see my friends again." Naruto finally came back to Konoha last night so he didn't have the chance to see his old friends.

Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, after that he put on his black-orange jumper, his black trousers and went outside.

At the same time another certain someone woke up, a young 15 year old girl with long blue hair and beautiful lavender eyes. She stood up, walked to the window and opened it letting the sun shine in her face, a small morning breeze crossed her face blowing her hairs out of her face revealing happy face with her eyes closed, a smile, looking at the sun enjoying the sun warmth.

"Naruto-kun when will you come back?" Thinking about the day he left 3 years ago and how he would look now. After saying and thinking that her smile slightly disappeared and small tears started to form in her eyes.

After she got dressed Hyuuga Hinata went outside wearing dark blue shorts and top, clothes covering her stomach and a tan skirt, her forehead protector around her waist with the Konoha symbol facing back. Her left arm was wrapped with clothes and her right arm had a black leather guard.

Walking not knowing where to go Hinata slowly slipped in her own thoughts on how Naruto would look. Naruto was the only thing she could be thinking about the past few days what made her screw up a few missions. _Maybe he has long hair or… or he dyed it?_

Not noticing where she walked she suddenly got hit and fell on the ground.

"I haven't seen anybody yet perhaps they're all out on a mission" sigh Naruto looked down, arms hanging as if they were lifeless ropes walking forward not noticing he bumped into someone.

* * *

I know maybe kinda short but next chapter is comming up 


	2. Again a mission, but with him

Btw I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. And I'm going to change the story a bit Hinata is going to be the same as she is in the anime, cause the Hinata I described in chapter 1 doesn't fit the personality she has sorry, hope you still like it. Well uhm thats it. ENJOY!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, sorry I wasn't looking where I walked, here"

Naruto reached out his hand to get Hinata up again, closed his eyes and smiled with his comforting grin as he always did, she didn't grabbed his hand the only thing she did was blushing and looking at Naruto with eyes spread wide open. _C…could it be?_

"N…Naruto-kun? Hinata asked with her soft voice when she slowly reached for Naruto's hand. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata still holding his comforting grin, he bended over to grab her hand a bit faster and pulled her up.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Hinata couldn't help getting rid of the big blush on her face so after saying that she turned her head down

"He he you sure have changed. I hardly recognized you with your long hair" he laughed a little bit looking at her on how she changed. "Heey are you okay you look a little depressed?" Naruto bended over to she her faced she turned down.

She quickly looked up again with a little smile. "No I… I'm just uhm sur…surprised to see you again."

"Yeah I can understand, I mean it has been for about 3 years now since I left."

Naruto who had put his hands in his pockets, looked at the mountain with the stone faces of the Hokages noticing a new face.

"Haha…so they finally added Tsunade-baachan's face to the mountain."

"Y…yes they did, they made it last year, there was a big festival when they finished it."

A silence fell and they were looking at the mountain for a few minutes until Naruto looked back at Hinata and broke the silence.

"Heey, sorry a bumped into you I wasn't looking were I walked." Naruto scratched the back of his head and thinking about how stupid he looked at the moment.

"Oh… n-no it's nothing, I didn't looked where I was walking either."

Hinata looked a bit down just enough for Naruto to still see her lavender eyes.

"Heey Hinata you know what, I'll treat you for some breakfast at Ichiraku's for bumping into you okay, just to make it up?"

Hinata looked up in surprise but mostly out of joy.

_Na…Naruto-kun asked me out…for a __d…date?_

Hinata's eyes were filled with joy.

_No, no he's just doing this because he bumped into me__, he just said:_ "to make it up to you"

"Ye…yeah that would be fine." Hinata didn't want to sound too enthusiastic that's why she said those words softly

Naruto walked ahead followed by a silent Hinata, but he was only thinking about his ramen he was going to eat.

_Man __I can't wait to eat ramen again after all these years without any good ramen._

Hinata was walking behind Naruto thinking to herself:

_I hope I didn't hurt him_

The two arrived at Ichiraku's and Naruto ordered a bowl of ramen for himself and asked what Hinata wanted. She took the same as Naruto.

Naruto really enjoyed his ramen and ordered another bowl and another, then he saw Hinata wasn't eating anymore.

"Heey, hinata if you want some more you just say so it's my treat after all."

"No, no I'm full, I can't eat anymore."

After Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen, he stood up, said goodbye to Hinata and waved at her.

After a few moments Naruto was already disappeared in the crowed of people leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata went her own way, her mind thinking about Naruto.

After awhile Naruto was walking trough a street filled with people selling their wares.

Hearing people say: "Heey it's him." "Yeah he's back."

Several small girls blushed, or walked away quickly as he looked at them some people pointed at him but Naruto didn't care about it, he found it rather funny.

"Look out!!!!"

Naruto looked at the direction the sound had come from, just when he had turned a cat jumped on his face scratching it for like 5 seconds.

Naruto grabbed the cat and took a good look at it, he recognized the cat it was the cat he needed to catch on his first mission.

"Thanks for (exhaustion sound) for catching (exhaustion sound) that cat."

Three small kids were standing in front of Naruto, bended over, their hands on their knees and breathing very loud.

"Hehe, seems this cat was about to outran you, Konohamaru."

The three kids looked up

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon jumped up and grabbed Naruto at his waist causing him to falter.

After Naruto got loose and saw Konohamaru show his sexy-no-jutsu, he walked with the three to the Hokages' office talking about what they've done in the past few years.

They arrived at the office, Naruto waved goodbye at Konohamaru, but before he left Shizune came running at him.

"Naruto-kun, wait"

Naruto turned around and waited till Shizune reached him.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama asked for you, she wants to speak with you now."

Naruto didn't knock on the door and just walked in the Hokages' office as he always did.

"What is it you want granny-baa-chan?"

Tsunade ignored the last he said, but it did irritated her a bit.

"I have a mission for you, I …"

Naruto interrupted "Nane… I have to go on a mission already?"

This made Tsunade frustrated she didn't like it to be interrupted especially not by an 16 year old brat, but again she just ignored it.

"What I wanted to say is…"

Again Tsunade was interrupted but not by Naruto, but someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Naruto looked back and saw Hinata standing in the doorway.

"N…Naruto-kun." Hinata started blushing the moment she saw Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata what are you doing here?"

"I called for her you dumbass." Now Tsunade was really irritated for Naruto asking such a stupid question. (I mean why would a shinobi come to the Hokages office? For a mission of course.)

Hinata was now standing next Naruto still with the blush on her face.

Naruto's attention however was now focused on Tsunade.

"Well what I wanted to say, I'm sending the two of you on a mission. I want the two of you to go to a nearby village and pick up a special delivery. This would be good for you Naruto to get you used to missions again and Hinata for you, I hope you don't screw this one up now here."

Tsunade gave Hinata a piece of paper with instructions and ordered them to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I hope you like it oh and please review this it would really help me with my story. Ooh and maybe a stupid ending but it was the best I could come up with.

Oh and after finishing this story I'm thinking about making a sequel, but that's all I'll tell.

See ya.


End file.
